Descubriendo Nuevas Emociones
by Artemis2013
Summary: ¡Una nueva aventura!, te encuentras con un joven extraño y una piedra rarisima, de repente muchas naves invadan la tierra , pues nuestros protagonistas se enfrentaran a esto, peleas acción, un toque de amor y misterio, los personajes tendrán un gran dolor
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fic ya lo había subido aqui pero no se porque ya no esta así que aquí va otra vez.

¡Una nueva aventura!, te encuentras con un joven extraño y una piedra rarisima, de repente muchas naves invadan la tierra , pues nuestros protagonistas se enfrentaran a esto, peleas acción, un toque de amor y misterio, los personajes tendrán un gran dolor en su corazón más que nada será Pan¿qué es lo que le ocurrirá si deja que su corazón se unda en su soledad?. Descubrelo en este Fan Fic de P/T "Descubriendo nuevas emociones" .

* * *

**cap.1 "La reunion"**

Nota del autor: He modificado las edades de nuestros personajes a 17, 16, y 15 ya que a decir verdad en DBGT Los personajes se ven muy jóvenes como para tener 28 años o más. Espero les guste. ATTE. Artemis

Habian pasado 3 años despues de la partida de Goku,todos gosaban de paz y tranquilidad,pero con pequeñas excepciones en donde los guerreros Z entraban en accion ante algun robo, asalto, etc.

Hacia mucho que nuestros amigos no se reunian en mucho tiempo , al parecer Goku era el único que los podía reunir otra vez, pero con su aucencia cada uno tomó caminos diferentes (al menos no fuera de la residencia que conocemos)con excepción de los hijos que eran Goten,Trunks, Bra, Marron y Pan que seguían sus estudios en la Orange Star High School que se había convertido en CQ, Prepa, y Universidad teniendo la oportunidad de estar siempre juntos en Ciudad Satan.

Un día en la cafetería de la escuela Goten, Trunks, Bra y Marron...

Bra: hay Dios mío, voy a reprobar, estoy segura de que voy a reprobar (dijo muy nerviosa)

Marron : no te preocupes no saldrás tan mal (le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda)

Bra: eso díselo a mi papá, se que me va a matar uu

Trunks:Ya ves hermanita, por andar de coqueta con los chavos descuidaste mucho tus estudios (mientras le decía esto ella se sonrojó y le mandaba miradas asesinas)Por cierto donde está Pan??

Marron: de seguro la castigaron otra vez, ya ves que es bien distraída, y siempre esta en su mundo pensando quien sabe que cosas o...

Goten: ...o en mi papá de nuevo(dijo algo triste y todos guardaron un minuto de silencio. Pero en ese momento iba entrando Pan con la cara llena de ira acercándose a la mesa de los chicos)

Pan: maldito maestro de pacotilla¡no tenía porque castigarme! ( dijo Pan sentándose de brazos cruzados)

Goten¿y ahora porque? Sabes que ya no le ocultaré mas castigos a Gohan debes de controlarte.

Pan : hay, ya lo se es que ... olvídenlo

Marron: ja,ja,ja bueno oye Pan nos quieres acompañar al centro comercial?

Pan¿Yo? .OO. .este...pues... (era evidente para Goten y Trunks que ella no quería ir pues no le gustaban esas cosas ) mee gustaría pero me dejaron mucha tarea ññ.

Bra : bueno entonces nos vemos luego ( y Bra y Marron salieron)

Trunks : enserio tienes muuuuchaa tarea?o0, que lastima no podras venir con nosotros al ensallo de la banda( dijo trunks con una sonrisa picara) por cierto ahora tienen banda

Goten : si que lastima sobrinita

Pan : QUE??!!! NO,NO,NO ESO ERA BROMA, POR FABOR YO QUIERO IR CON USTEDES.

Trunks, con sonrisa tierna: Claro que puedes venir con nosotros.

Y en el cielo...

Pan : y cuando será su presentación?

Goten : será el ultimo día de clases

Trunks : así que no faltes porque habrá muchas sorpresas (en eso Goten voltea a ver a Trunks como en señal de complot)

Pan : hay que se traen ustedes he?

Despues de unas horas en la casa de Goku, Milk estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras lavaba los trastes-

Milk. Como ha pasado el tiempo Goku, nuestros amigos tienen unas estupendas vidas, tus hijos han progresado estupendamente al grado de que Goten es el mejor de su clase y ha madurado mucho. Pero a mi tu presencia me hace falta, y la verdad es que extraño las veces en que todos estabamos juntos¿como podré hacer para que tu espíritu no sea olvidado? UU.

En ese momento Goten iba llegando.

Goten¡Hola mamá ya llegué!

Milk: hola hijo ¿como te fue?

Goten: muy bien por cierto mamá el viernes es la entrega de calificaciones finales.

Milk¿las calificaciones finales¡HAA! Tengo una idea se como reunirnos otra vez.

Goten¿a que te refieres mamá??? TT

Milk: organizaremos una fiesta con motivo de que todos ustedes pasaron de año escolar, ya sabes, tu, Pan, Bra, Trunks y Marron¡será estupendo!.

Goten¿y para que? Nunca habíamos hecho eso.

Milk: bueno pues como yo te quiero mucho ellos comprenderán el orgullo que te tendré por pasar a preparatoria . Así que mañana te iras para darles la invitación a nuestros amigos .

Así paso la semana y Goten fue de casa en casa de sus amigos a dar la invitación, que ellos aceptaron inmediatamente y con mucho gusto, mientras que Milk hacia los preparativos de la fiesta. Y ya el viernes todo estaba listo y los primeros en llegar fueron la familia de Gohan, después la familia de Krilin, el maestro Roshi, Yamcha ,Tenchinhan, con Chaos y al ultimo la familia de Bulma, todos llevaban un rico platillo y hasta #18 llevó un rico postre.

Todos se saludaron con mucho gusto (menos Vegeta XD) ya que les daba mucho gusto poderse reunir de nuevo como los viejos tiempos. Después de platicas por un rato Milk sirvió la cena, que todos disfrutaron con gusto y después todos estaban en la sala, hablando de lo que habían hecho todo este tiempo (menos Vegeta XD) . Marron, Bra y Pan se encontraban en un extremo se la sala y Goten y Trunks en en la cocina , cuando de repente Pan entro de golpe en el cuarto de la cocina y los muchachos se espantaron un poco.

Pan: que desesperante.

Trunks¿qué te pasa Pan?

Pan: no me puedo explicar como es que les gusta hablar tanto de chicos a Marron y Bra? Ese no es mi campo, lo mío son las peles, artes marciales, o aventuras¡¡ dios como extraño las aventuras!! TT no he tenido ninguna desde que mi abuelito se fue con Shen Long , eso es lo que aun me sigue recortando el viaje que hicimos en el espacio en busca de las esferas del dragón, me muero por una aventura así.

(N.A.) ¡hheyyy! Que les parece?, pronto el siguiente cap. Dejen reviews

**Atte: Artemis**

CONTINUARA...


	2. la canción

Cap. 2 "La canción "

* * *

En ese momento Bra y Marron entraron

Marron ¡ ohh! Aquí estabas Pan ¿por qué te fuiste?

Pan ji ji ji ji (era obvio que no sabía que decir) bueno...es que... yo...veras..

Bra oigan se hace tarde, ya tenemos que ir al convivió de la escuela

Mrron cierto, los señores nos tienen un concierto ¡vamonos!

Ya todos se encontraban en el estadio de la escuela de los jóvenes pues sería el concierto de Goten y Trunks e indudablemente todos se encontraban ahí reunidos en unas mesas, de un lado los chavos y del otro todos los demás hablando de muchas cosas con excepción de Vegeta, al parecer cada quien andaba en su platica, aun cuando ya habían empezado a tocar, entonces...

Goten: bueno estas serán nuestras ultimas canciones, esperamos que les guste.

La música se oía a todo volumen, con el ambiente muy bueno, todos se divertían y en la mesa de los protagonistas la única que ponía atención al 100 era Bra pues le encantaban las canciones de Trunks pero sobre todo de Goten , mientras que Marron y Pan platicaban. Entonces el momento en que Trunks cantó, su expresión era mas convincente en la letra, dirigiendo miradas a una personita de la mesa de nuestros protagonistas

_Canción:_

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente _

_a mi corazón deja encantado_

_ven toma mi mano para huir de la terrible oscuridad _

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar_

_mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar_

_que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mi _

_Quiero saber si acaso tu con migo quieres bailar_

_Si me das tu mano te llevaré _

_por un camino cubierto de luz sin oscuridad_

_Tal vez sigas pensando en él, no puedo yo saberlo_

_Pero se y entiendo que amor necesitas tu _

_Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás_

_Mi corazón encantado vibra _

_por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_del universo que ambicionan todos poseer._

_Voy a amarte para toda la vida _

_no me importa si no te intereso _

_ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita oscuridad _

Las chicas gritaban, y se emocionaban por la manera en que cantó Trunks. Después de esto Bra se quedo anonadada, volteando a ver si alguno captó bien la idea pero al parecer no, solo aplaudía porque decían que se escuchaba bien entonces volteo a ver a Marron y a Pan

Pan : esa canción me recuerda a alguien ¿pero quien? ( al escuchar esto Bra, casi se cae de la silla y mas aun al ver que tampoco Marron le había captado a la canción )

Bra : oigan mi hermano y Goten le estan poniendo muchas ganas a esto ññ (dijo con cara de desesperación) deberían de ponerle más atención , digo por educación no?

Marron : ja,ja,ja, lo sentimos nn

Y justo en ese momento empezó la otra canción con el mismo entusiasmo de la anterior, y Bra solo esperaba que esta vez si captaran el mensaje.

_Canción:_

_Caprichosa eres tu, muchas veces lo se_

_Y no te importan los demás,_

_Tu quieres todo hacer a tu manera_

_Por qué te comportas así?_

_Yo pongo una ilusión que quieras tu vivir, _

_En el pasado que se fue._

_La gente te daña, no lo comprendes_

_y te hacen llorar, angustiada estas._

_Con las personas nunca te entiendes,_

_pero sola nunca estarás,_

_porque yo estaré ahí ya veras,_

_aunque mil tormentas vendrán,_

_y cuando de noche llegues a tu casa_

_y el alma sientas herida,_

_Cuenta con migo amor_

_porque tu y yo unidos estaremos los dos _

_y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer,_

_mi valor va a protegerte mientras sigas aquí. _

De nuevo todas las chicas de alrededor empezaron a gritar muy emocionadas mientras la banda dejaba el escenario.

Bra no lo podía creer, los adultos estaban tan entrados en su platica que no le dieron importancia a la letra mientras que Marron y Pan se quedaron pensando en ella.

Marron : que chistoso nn esa canción me recuerda a alguien pero no se quien.

Pan : también a mi me suena pero.. pero nn no se

Bra estaba que explotaba como era posible que fueran tan distraída como para no darse cuenta de quien hablaba las canciones, era verdaderamente desesperante y por debajo de la mesa pateo a Marron dándole a entender hasta que capto

Marron; OoO haa ya se demmm...mm...( Bra le había tapado la boca pues se acercaban los chicos y supuso que era mejor así)

Gotren ¿qué les pareció?

Trunks: te agradó, Pan?

Pan :si estuvieron muy lindas, (cuando dijo esto todos se petrificaron ante su reacción, y para cambiar de conversación Bra señaló algo al cielo)

Bra¡¡miren!! Que es eso?

Marron siguiendo la corriente: hay una estrella fugaz, que lindo.

Trunks: no, no es una estrella fugaz,(dijo recuperándose de la frustración) .. parece que caerá muy cerca.

El pequeño asteroide cayó por las cercanías provocando un leve apagón de unos cuantos segundos.

Goten¿qué podrá ser?

Pan¡¡Nuestra próxima aventura!! (dijo en respuesta de Goten y con la cara llena de alegría )

Bra: aventura??( con la cara de "Wath")

Pan¡SI¡, no lo entienden? Podemos ir a buscar lo que acaba de caer

Bra: buscarlo?? En estos momentos??

Pan: claro que no, ya es muy noche y nuestros padres se enojarán, vamos mañana volando.

Marron: Volando?? No podemos ir caminando? Aparte no se si me dejen

Bra: recuerda que a Marron no le gusta volar (dijo algo disgustada)y si no va ella no voy yo.

Marron: no, Bra si quieres ve con ellos .

Bra: No, no pienso dejarte sola el primer día de vacaciones, vamonos(y se fueron con los adultos).

Pan: ellas se lo pierden, y que dicen ustedes?

Trunks: me gustaría mucho, estoy contigo. ("solo quiero que lo sepas lo más pronto posible" se decía en su mente).

Goten: esta bien cuenten con migo,

Pan¡¡Perfecto!!, nos veremos en casa de tío Goten mañana a las 12:00 ¿les parece?

Trunks y Goten¡claro! ( Pan se había retirado de la mesa para agarrar refresco)

Trunks : no puedo creerlo (dijo cabizbajo) ¿por qué es tan difícil decírselo¿por qué no se lo puedo decir?

Goten : lo siento, no pense que no captara el mensaje, creo que Pan es mucho mas distraída de lo que pensé uu.

Trunks : soy un completo idiota, todo mundo lo entendió menos ella, no debí de hacerlo

Goten : de que hablas, es distraída pero no tanto se que tarde o temprano lo entenderá, solo espera un poco más de tiempo y dale pequeñas pistas no.

Trunks : no,...no puedo esperar pues si no lo hago tal vez sea después muy tarde y lo de las pistas, lo he hecho desde que la conocí, a pesar de que es más chica que yo,

Pero no ... no me rendiré, tal vez tengas razón.

Los muchachos fueron a la mesa con los demás pero se encontraron con una riña entre la familia de Gohan.

Videl ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

Pan:.. eesque ...yo...(con la mirada baja)

Gohan : no pense que tuvieras tantos problemas hija ¿he?..(Gohan había volteado a ver a Goten ) y tu porque lo ocultaste te pedí de favor que me mantuvieras al tanto, y ahora ya no se si creerte (dijo entono calmado pero con algo de enfado)

Pan : no papá no fue su culpa yo se lo pedí de favor...

Videl : esto es un favor? Porque no nos dices que es lo que te ocurre, esto no puede seguir así señorita, lo siento mucho pero te tendré que castigar.

Pan cabizbaja: no... si se los digo no lo entenderían ( y salió corriendo del lugar derramando lagrimas)

Videl y Gohan estaban extrañados, Goten y Trunks iban a ir por Pan pero Gohan detuvo a Goten para hablar con él, así que solo fue Trunks.

Pan se encontraba en una jardinera apartada del escenario en donde la única luz era la de la Luna, llorando con la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Trunks : Pan (dijo suavemente ) me puedo sentar? ( ella solo le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza) ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Pan secándose las lagrimas con la mano: lo que pasa es que mi asesor...snif... encontró a mis papas y les dijo lo mal que me comportaba. .sobre ...los castigos snif... y los ...reportes...snif...pero lo peor de todo es que ... metí en problemas al tío Goten...y...yo no quería que sucediera eso...(derramó más lagrimas al decir eso, y para sorpresa de Pan, Trunks la había abrasado contra su pecho para calmarla haciendo que se ruborizara)

Trunks: calma, no debes de echarte toda la culpa, bueno en parte estuvo mal pero esa es tu manera de ser (esas palabras le recordaron algo a Pan desconcertándola un poco "_tu quieres todo hacer a tu manera"_ )y... no se si me equivoque pero ¿sigues pensando en el señor Goku verdad? (otra vez le bino otra frase a Pan con las palabras de Trunks "_tal vez sigas pensando en él, no puedo yo saberlo"_ ) aun así yo creo que a él no le gustaría verte llorar, y ciertamente a mi tampoco, pues no quisiera que tu sonrisa dejara de brillar (otra vez sus palabras inquietaron a Pan sonrojándola un poco "_tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente"_ . Pan levantó la cabeza para sentarse bien y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente haciéndola sonrojar aun más)

Pan: ...t..tienes razón (dijo esquivando la mirada) Gracias Trunks, necesitaba esas palabras.

Trunks : sabes que puedes contar conmigo yyy... creo que debes de pedirles unas disculpas a Gohan y Videl ¿no?

Pan y Trunks regresaron a la mesa de los demás pero Pan aun no comprendía porque pensó en aquellas frases.

Pan : mamá , papá lo siento mucho les prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Videl y Gohan abrazaron tiernamente a Pan y aceptando sus disculpas. Mi entras que Goten le preguntaba a Trunks...

Goten : oye muy bien la consolaste y ¿qué, le dijiste aquello? no (dijo dándole codazos en el estomago)

Trunks pálido pálido: ...dios...mío... no ...se...lo...dije... soy un inútil ( dijo sentándose en la silla, y como ya era hora de irse...)

Bulma ¡¡Trunks, Bra!! Vamonos ya. Milk muchisimas gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa, la próxima reunión la are yo

Vegeta ¡¡ Bulma!! Ya vamonos :(

Bulma adiós amigos (y se fueron volando, claro que Vegeta llevaba a Bulma pues ella no puede volar)

Gothan estuviste estupenda mamá (dándole un besito en la mejilla a Milk)

La cena fue deliciosa, sigues siendo la mejor en la cocina.

Videl ¡ Pan! Vamonos ,despídete de tu abuelita . Gracias por la cena suegra , espero que me pase la receta de ese platillo, hasta luego.

Pan adiós abuelita, gracias por todo, nos vemos (con un besito se despidió).

Milk de nada que bueno que les agrado, váyanse con mucho cuidado hijo, adiós.

Krilin, #18 y Marron tambien le agradecieron a Milk y le prometieron visitarlos mas seguido yéndose con el maestro Roshi, Yamcha, Tenchinhan y Chaos, sin percatarse ninguno de ellos que 4 objetos más cruzaron el cielo nocturno.

* * *

n.d.a. ¿qué les pareció? Y perdón si les resulta enredado, porque empiezo con algo y me voy con otra cosa pero descuiden confío en que le entenderán. A propósito las canciones son de DBGT(opening y ending en versión mexicana) por si no lo habían captado, ya que a mi punto de vista esas canciones se refieren a Pan, pero no se ustedes que opinen. 

**Atte: Artemis**


	3. el chico y la piedra

Cap. 3 "El chico y la piedra"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Pan se dirigía a la casa de Goten iba pensando en la noche anterior con Trunks.

Pan: a caso esas canciones eran para mi y no me di cuenta...¡¡¡QUE TONTA!!! ...pero eso quiere decir que ...( Pan se había sonrojado en exceso, y sacudió la cabeza para pensar en otra cosa)... eso... no puede ser, yo soy muy morrita para él, soy una fracasada al pensar en eso, jamás se fijaría en mi.

Y ya en la parte trasera de la casa de Goten los 3 chicos se encontraban juntos.

Goten¿alguien se acuerda en donde cayó?

Trunks: yo si, fue en medio de esas colinas

Pan: y que estamos esperando¡vamos! ( trataba de pensar en otras cosas para que no notaran el rubor de sus mejillas)

Así los 3 fueron volando por los alrededores de los lugares que les indicaba Trunks. Volaron una gran trayectoria hasta que llegaron a una planicie con pasturas y arboles en el cual se encontraba un cráter que daba origen a una cueva subterránea. Los 3 entraron y empezaron a buscar el meteorito. Se dividieron para que fuera más rápido entonces ...

Pan¡chicos miren lo que encontré!!!

Trunks y Goten fueron rápidamente con Pan, encontrando una roca muy extraña y muy grande que parecía tener una pequeña puerta de la cual salía una luz verde, de un pequeño orificio. Goten y Tunks decidieron abrir la puertecilla, ya abierta vieron entre el humo que salía, a un muchacho de cabellos azules(al estilo Gohan) con ropas medievales futuristas el cual llevaba una cajita de vidrio que brillaba mucho, al ver a los 3 muchachos se espantó.

El chico se veía muy temeroso pero a la vez con valor y agarraba la cajita con mucha fuerza, como si tratara de protegerla, pero se estremecía un poco por una herida que tenia en el brazo derecho.

Pan: Calma, calma, no te muevas o tu herida empeorará Pan había agarrado el brazo del joven y le amarró la pañoleta que siempre se ponía en la cabeza para que dejara de sangrar cosa que ni a Goten ni a Trunks agradó, mientras el chico solo veía como gentilmente lo curaba Pan .

Trunks¿quién eres¿por qué estas aquí?

Chico: me llamo Haku, pero antes de responder la siguiente pregunta díganme ¿en donde estoy? Y (Pan ya había terminado ) ¿quienes son ustedes?

Goten: estas en el planeta Tierra y yo me llamo Goten, el es Trunks, y ella es mi sobrina Pan, no te aremos daño nn.

Haku: creo que puedo confiar en ustedes, me estoy escondiendo de personas que me quieren quitar esta piedra. Los de mi raza los "Uronos" y nuestros enemigos los "freyos", hicieron una gran encrucijada para obtenerla, pero mi hermano, el general de nuestras tropas, me ordenó escapar y proteger a toda costa, me dijo que él me encontraría después de que se hallan calmado las cosas, pero lo primordial era que me salvara y protegiera la piedra.

Pan¿y porque es tan importante?

Haku: porque encierra un gran poder, que , lamentablemente nuestro gobernante no ha encontrado la manera de utilizarlo y por eso piensan que no la merecemos.

Pan¿y como piensan utilizarlo ellos si ni siquiera ustedes pueden?

VOZ :¡Eso no te incumbe muchachita!

CONTINUARA

* * *

¿qué es lo que pasará¿de quien es esa misteriosa voz?,¿ que poderes encierra esa piedra,descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capitulo "una nueva amenaza", **Artemis**


	4. una nueva aventura

Cap. 4 "Una nueva amenaza"

* * *

Los 4 chicos se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar es a voz que venia por detrás de ellos así que voltearon rápidamente encontrándose con 3 hombres de vestimentas amarillas con un estilo muy parecido al de Haku, pero menos rudimentarios y cabellos naranjas.

Voz #2¡¡devuélvenos la piedra!!

De inmediato los 3 chicos se pusieron en posición de combate para proteger a Haku.

Vos#2¡si no lo quieren hacer por las buenas entonces será por las malas! ( después de sus palabras los 3 hombres también se pusieron en posición de ataque.)

Así pues empezaron a pelear , mientras Pan le ordenaba a Haku que se escondiera, mientras pensaban como salir de ahí, entonces...

Goten: tengo una idea, (dijo mientras pateaba al hombre y daba puñetazos) cierren los ojos y vuelen fuera de aquí.

Tunks y Pan hicieron lo dicho y entre los dos agarraron a Haku y lo llevaron fuera de ese lugar, mientras que Goten hacia una gran esfera de luz cegando a los 3 hombres, permitiéndole escapar, poco después Goten alcanzó a los otros.

Goten: eso los distraera un rato nn (dijo sonriendo).

Haku, con cara de sorprendido: Ustedes también pueden volar? Yo pensé que los de mi raza podían volar como yo.

Trunks: entonces vuela, porque pesas nn no, es broma

Los muchachos se dirigieron hacia un sitio seguro a la montaña Paos.

Goten: aquí te puedes quedar, dudo que te encuentren .

Pan: Mañana te ayudaremos pero por ahora tenemos que regresar a casa y descuida ellos no te harán daño mientras nosotros estemos aquí .

Así pues Pan y Trunks se marcharon a Ciudad Satán y ya en el cielo...

Trunks: Oye Pan no recuerdo que fueras tan amable con alguien.

Pan: Él necesita nuestra ayuda y sabes que no me gusta dejar a las personas sin ayuda alguna

Trunks: entonces, si yo necesitara de ti, vendrías?

Pan un poco sonrojada: pues si necesitaras de MI ayuda claro que iría pero, no , si la ayuda no precisa de mi, puede ir alguien más .

Trunks: entonces solo si lo pido? Entonces ni siquiera porque somos amigos, osea que solo soy otro más y ni te preocuparías por mi?

Pan¡claro que no, me preocuparía mucho más de lo que te puedes (mas sonrojada) ...imaginar... porque eres mi 2° mejor amigo

Trunks: 2°¿que puedo hacer para obtener el primer lugar?(mirandola tiernamente)

Pan mucho más sonrojada: ...mmmh... ¡que rápido llegamos ¡ te veo mañana (y se apresura y vuela para abajo .)

Mientras tanto en casa de Goten, ya en la noche (claro que le mintió a Milk para que Haku se pudiera quedar) en el cuarto de Goten (él en su cama y Haku en una cama inflable).

Goten: Que día hemos tenido, nos va a gustara mucho poder ayudarte.

Haku: muchas gracias (dijo con una leve sonrisa, de repente bajó la mirada por un momento y dijo..)Dime Goten¿las personas de este planeta son como Pan?, quiero decir... la forma en que me curó.( mientras decía esto miraba el pañuelo de Pan)

Goten :...mmm... ññ no, no todas las personas son así. Pan es diferente, especialmente desde que mi papá se marcho...

Hak:u ...no comprendo ¿que tiene que ver tu papá con ella?

Goten: pues veras, ella es hija de mi hermano por lo tanto mi papá es su abuelito, la única persona que le há dado todo, comprensión, confianza, cariño y sobretodo una enorme amistad, que lamentablemente no ha podido superar desde se fue con Shen Long. Se siente algo sola por no poder encontrar a otra persona que le brinde eso, pero yo se que si la hay aunque me cueste trabajo admitirlo y aunque aparente una personalidad caprichosa y de querer hacer todo a su manera, tiene buenos sentimientos, creo que eso lo saco de Gohan nn

Mientras tanto en el espacio, se encontraba una nave con cientos de soldados de cabellera azul preparados para atacar, cuando por encima de ellos un hombre al parecer su líder, dijo a sus hombres.

Hombre 1: muy bien tropas, mi hermano se encuentra a salvo con la piedra por la cual hemos estado luchando Haku, no te preocupes hermano pronto lograremos nuestro objetivo CONTINUARA...

* * *

¿qué conspiracion estará tramando Haku y su "hermano"?, no se pierdan el capitulo 5 "El escape" les gustará mucho. **Artemis**


	5. el escape

**Cap. 5 "El escape"**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la "Corporación Cápsula"...

Vegeta¡¡¡ TRUNKS¡Ya me dí cuenta de que ayer te escapaste de la corporación! ( dijo muy enojado a Trunks ) ¡ya estas de vacaciones ya le puedes dedicar mas tiempo a tu trabajo, tu madre necesita ese papeleo! Si te vuelvo a descubrir, desearas nunca haber nacido, ENTENDISTE?

Trunks tragando saliva - ss...si...papá TT (Vegeta se retiró dejando a Trunks en su oficina)

Mientras en una montaña en la que se encontraban Pan, Goten y Haku...

Pan- ¿por qué tardará tanto Trunks?

Goten- a lo mejor Vegeta ya lo descubrió

Pan- ¡Hay no! tío Goten ve a sacarlo de ahí

Goten -¡¡¿YO¿ sabes lo que me haría vegeta si saco a su hijo del trabajo¡me mataría 10 veces antes de tocar el suelo!, ni siquiera puedo invitar a salir a Bra porque se enfurece . De ninguna manera iré. Ve tu, a ti no te hará algo tan feo.

Pan -eres un cobarde, pero lo haré, volveré en unos minutos (y se va volando)

Rápidamente Pan llegó al edificio de la Corporación Cápsula, pero se escondió detrás de otro edificio cercano porque Vegeta estaba custodiando el edificio para que Trunks no se escapara otra vez. Así que Pan se puso a pensar de que manera engañar a Vegeta, cuando a lo lejos vio a Bra y a Marron y se acerco a ellas.

Pan -¡Marron¡Bra!

Marron -Hola Pan ¿qué haces?

Bra -Pan que sorpresa ¿que paso con el pequeño cometa? Y ¿dónde esta Goten?

Pan, algo desesperada - encontramos un joven con una hermosa y rarisima piedra ¿ya?

Marron -¿y era guapo? (dijo muy emocionada) ¿cuántos años tiene?

Pan ya muy desesperada -¡¿qué mas da?! Bra necesito que distraigas a Vegeta

Bra- ¿a mi papá? Para que?

Pan- Necesito ir por Trunks pero Vegeta esta vigilando que no se escape.

Marron con mirada sospechosa -Y ¿por qué es tan importante?

Pan- si hubieran venido con nosotros desde el principio lo sabrían, y no es tiempo de explicaciones ¿me van a ayudar, si o no?

Bra- bueno ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

Pan -es sencillo, a la cuenta de 3 aumentamos nuestro "Ki"

Marron -¡ahh! Ya capto tu idea, al hacer eso Vegeta creerá que es Trunks y vendrá para atraparlo nn.

Pan -EXACTO y es ahí donde entras tu Bra.

Bra -y que es lo que voy a hacer?

Pan- pues no se, improvísate algo, si pregunta por tu Ki dile que se te acabo el dinero o algo por el estilo ñn. Listas? 1...2...3

Pan y Bra- ¡¡¡AAHHH!!! (aumentando su "Ki" )

El plan de Pan dio resultado, Vegeta fue inmediatamente mientras Pan rápidamente se dirigía hacia la ventana de la oficina de Trunks. Y ya en el edificio

Sañorita hablando sin parar cosa que aburre muchisimo a Trunks- a las 4:00 tiene junta ejecutiva, a las 4:56 comida con el director, a las 5:30 debe visitar a... una chica en la ventana?!

Trunks, como que dándole el avión- si, si, visitar a...?...UNA CHICA EN LA VENTANA ? (dijo sorprendido dándose la vuelta) ¡¡PAN!!? ( y de un salto abre la ventana dejándola pasar) ¿ que haces aquí?

Pan- sacándote de aquí ( dijo agarrándolo de la mano jalándolo hacia fuera)

Trunks- pero mi papá esta por aquí

Pan -no te preocupes ( dijo mientras volaban a gran velocidad) Bra lo esta distrayendo, no podrá segundos si su adorada hija necesita algo (dijo en tono burlón )

En eso Trunks se soltó por un instante y se escondió detrás de una frondosa nube, Pan se quedo de a seis cuando vio caer el traje que llevaba puesto Trunks

Pan -00¿Que es lo que estas haciendo? ( cuando de repente sale Trunks exactamente en el lugar donde estaba Pan muy cerca de ella, en ese momento parecía que el tiempo se detuviera pues sus rostros se acercaban más y más, la respiración de Pan era más acelerada y se sonrojaba pero al mismo tiempo se sentía volar(literalmente) al notar que sus ojos se sumergían en los de Trunks y viceversa, mientras que Trunks se resistía a besarla pues era tentador, era lo que más quería en ese instante, pero mientras él se acercara más , Pan lentamente retrocedía hasta que le contestó...

Trunks- poniéndome cómodo, no iba a traer ese traje todo el día (el llevaba unas ropas como las de DBGT pero algo diferentes, después de que él también se sonrrojara, pues estaba apunto de besarla le agarro la mano y rápido se fueron volando, para olvidar el momento y para que él no notara su nerviosismo dijo.)

Pan -valla parece que tu estilo de ropa no ha cambiado ¿verdad?

Trunks- no lo cambiaría por nada, y al parecer tu tampoco has cambiado(ella traía unas ropas también parecidas a las de GT pero mas chidas y de otro color), y me alegro porque me gusta como te ves así

Las palabras de Trunks hicieron que Pan se sonrojara aun más y no podía olvidar ese momento estaba tan roja que parecía tomate al igual que Trunks. En todo el trayecto él no le soltó la mano sino que la apretaba con mas firmeza. Y por fin llegaron donde estaban Goten y Haku, pero estos eran atacados por muchos hombres vestidos de color naranja cuando Trunks y Pan fueron atacados por un veloz rayo que iba directamente hacia ellos, pero lo esquivaron.

Trunks- ¿qué esta pasando?

Goten- Hasta que llegan, hemos sido emboscado ( dijo con dificultad porque estaba peleando y a lo lejos a Haku con la caja peleando también)

Se solto unas gran batalla entre golpes, patadas, esferas de energía etc.

Los guerreros Z iban ganando porque Goten, Pan y Trunks unieron sus poderes, derribando a todos sus contrincantes y justo cuando iban a cantar victoria, muchas naves empezaron a descender del cielo, pero algunas eran naranjas y otras azules grisáceas y muchos guerreros empezaron a salir, cuando un hombre salió con ropas muy lujosas como si fuera de la nobleza .

Hombre rubio- ¡muy bien ladrón! ( dijo acercándose a los jóvenes, los cuales se pusieron en frente de Haku para protegerlo)devuelve la piedra sagrada.

Pan- ¡¿ladrón?! A quien le dicen ladrón?

Hombre Rubio- a el, él y sus tropas ROBARON LA PIEDRA SAGRADA.

_CONTINIUARÁ...

* * *

_

¿qué es lo que esta ocurriendo¿será que Haku les mintió¿quiénes son estos misteriosos guerreros? Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan nuestro próximo capitulo "Una batalla desastrosa" Atte **_Artemis_**


	6. Una batalla desastrosa

Hola a todos, y gracias a aquellos que me djaron reviews, y bueno ya he areglado mi fic para que no paresca un guion, bueno esque en realidad éste fue el primer fic de todos que había echo, ya lo tenía guardado, y ya lo había puesto pero no se porque ya no estaba, bueno total que pues si, debí de revisarlo bien antes de subirlo, pero bueno, los capitulos que siguen comenzando desde este ya estarán mejor escritos lamentablemente no serán muy largos y mmmbueno mejor les dejo leer

gracias otra vez

* * *

**Cap. 6 "Una batalla desastroza"**

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron bastante y voltearon a ver a Haku con cara de "dime que no es cierto", mientras que Haku solo agachaba la mirada. En eso el hermano de Haku descendía con sus tropas del cielo detrás de ellos .

- JA JA JA has hecho un buen trabajo hermano mío, protegiste la piedra y pusiste de nuestra parte a estos patéticos seres, ahora Haku se buen hermano y entrégame la piedra.

- ¡no permitiremos eso! Ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de tener esa piedra.- decía el hombre rubio

- Haku ¿qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?- Trunks quería una explicación pues no creía que Haku les mintiera, pero Haku no decía nada y se quedaba inmóvil, sosteniendo fuertemente la caja con la piedra sagrada mirando hacia la nada sin saber que hacer, como examinando sus sentimientos, se decía una y otra ves en su mente ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? Pues no quería dejar a sus nuevos amigos, sin embargo los nuevos sentimientos que había descubierto le causaban dolor de cabeza, en eso el hombre rubio dijo...

- yo te lo puedo explicar, ellos han estado durante años buscando la manera de quitarnos la piedra sagrada porque saben que encierra unos poderes asombrosos, y no es que seamos egoístas pero la piedra sagrada ha estado en mi planeta desde miles de años y es nuestro deber custodiarla y si llega a caer en malas manos puede suceder un terrible catástrofe en todo el universo, esa piedra posee poderes que ni siquiera nosotros podemos tener y si dejan que ellos la tengan su planeta será el primero en sufrir las consecuencias .

Los 3 chicos no podían dar crédito a sus oídos, Haku los había engañado y ahora si él le entregaba la piedra a su hermano todo acabaría.

- Haku que diablos estas haciendo? entrégame inmediatamente la piedra. –gritó el hermano de Haku. En eso despegó del suelo en dirección a su hermano, y todos se quedaron en estado de shock, y ya en aire se encontraban los dos hermanos cara a cara y Haku con la mirada agachada dijo

- lo... lo siento Deck ( ese es el nombre de su hermano ) no puedo dártela, el universo es demasiado hermoso como para que lo destruyamos... perdón.

Deck no podía creerlo, su hermano, su propia sangre se había rebelado ante él, después de tantos años de enseñanza, de cuidados, de fraternidad, y ahora su única familia lo estaba abandonando.

-TRAIDOR!!- no podía dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente, lo que Haku hizo había caído muy bajo -eres un débil, me da vergüenza decir que tu eres mi hermano y esto no se quedará así - lo decía con tanta rabia en su corazón que parecía explotar - esto lo pagarás hermanito ¡¡ATAQUEN!!

De todas las naves azules que se encontraban empezaron a salir miles de guerreros. Y ya en tierra Goten le decía a Haku

-¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

-lo siento pero yo solo seguía las ordenes de mi hermano porque lo admiraba mucho, pero ahora que los conocí me di cuenta de que hay otras cosas que valen mas -( cuando dijo esto volteo a ver a Pan para entregarle su pañoleta)

Pero entonces se desató una gran pelea entre azules y naranjas con patadas, puñetazos, esferas de energía, gritos, pero el problema era que los 3 chicos intentaban esconder a Haku de su feroz hermano que lo andaba buscando para hacerlo pagar y se había vuelto un demonio, desatando una furia muy poderosa y se sentía en el ambiente que algo catastrófico iba a suceder y Deck los iba acorralando poco a poco pero al saber que podía terminarse el espacio decidieron ( Goten y Trunks ) tomar a Haku y llevarlo volando lejos de ahí, pero fue tan repentina la huida que Haku dejo caer accidentalmente la caja así que Pan rápidamente la agarro y se fue a esconder fuera de la vista de Deck pero no había tanto problema ya que por ahora su único objetivo era Haku. Y entonces como rayo apareció enfrente de Trunks, Haku y Goten dándoles un golpe tremendo a los tres azotándolos en el piso, mientras que Pan solo podía observar la horrorosa escena pues tenía miedo de salir. Deck bajó donde estaban ellos y agarró por el cuello a Haku para darle el golpe final, pero una gran esfera de energía que salió de no se donde lo golpeo dejando caer a Haku y al voltear para ver quien era se dieron cuenta de que había sido...¡Vegeta! acompañado de Gohan ( valla sorpresa ) Pan se sorprendió mucho pero aun así no salía de su escondite.

- PAPÁ¿ Que ... que haces aquí? – dijo Trunks muy sorprendido

-sere viejo pero no idiota , era obvio que la chiquilla delincuente vendría por ti.- Trunks nada mas se quedo callada algo sonrojado .

- y tu hermano? – preguntó Goten

- hace mucho que he sentido una presencia muy fuerte además me preocupaba de que Pan estuviera involucrada ya que no la había visto desde la mañana y me encontré a Vegata, supuse que algo estaba mal. – concluyó Gohan

- bueno la mocosa es lo de menos (este argumento no le gustó mucho a Gohan) solo quiero que me digan quien es este ser, tiene un Ki impresionante.- preguntó intrigado Vegeta

Deck también sentía una enorme cantidad de energía en Vegeta y en Gohan.

- ustedes son muy impresionantes son muy poderosos no creí que pudiera haber alguien tan poderoso, no puedo permitir que se metan en mi camino.

Después de estas palabras Deck envistió a Gohan y a Vegeta desatando una pelea muy peligrosa

- admito que eres un buen peleador pero no podrás contra el príncipe de los Zayayin

- no te excedas Vegeta puede ser mucho mas poderoso ¡¡Ahhggg!! (Gohan había recibido un fuerte golpe de Deck y se siguió con Vegeta )

Después de tantos golpes Gohan y Vegeta juntos lanzaron un kamehameha ( o como se escriba), y con mas energía que antes les pegó a los dos, cayendo en el suelo (se preguntaran como son vencidos si son tan fuertes?, la respuesta es que como hacia tiempo que no peleaban de esa forma ya no están en forma). Nadie lo podía creer ni Vegeta el príncipe Zayayin ni el hijo del Goku el guerrero mas fuerte del universo, no lo podían derrotar, ahora todo estaba perdido en eso Deck dijo

- JA JA JA, ahora solo me falta recuperar la piedra ( cuando dijo esto volteo a ver a Pan que estaba escondida, al notar esto, los demás se percataron de que Haku NO tenía la piedra. Pan estaba en problemas)

- en onde esta la caja?- apresuró a decir Goten

- ho no... ¡¡PAAAN!! –gritó preocupado Trunks

- esto es mi culpa – Haku se sentía culpable

Pan se quedo petrificada cuando Deck la miró, y en un dos por tres Deck ya estaba frente a ella listo para quitarle la piedra.

- no,... me das miedo, por favor que alguien venga a ayudarme (en eso unos recuerdos le llegaron, eran de su abuelito, él siempre la ayudaba cuando estaba en problemas, era su esperanza cuando algo salía mal, pero ahora él ya no estaba con ella, recordó que se había ido para siempre, que ya no la volvería a ayudar, esos recuerdos le invadieron su mente, en su corazón gritaba desesperadamente para que la ayudara pero sabia que ya no regresaría, en eso una voz misteriosa pero a la vez conocida para ella le dijo: "no tengas miedo" dándole confianza) -no, no permitiré que me quiten la piedra ¡¡¡ mi abuelito se esforzó mucho para mantener la paz en el universo, él arriesgo su vida por nuestra supervivencia, no voy a permitir que sus esfuerzos sean en vano!!!- en eso sus ojos derramaron unas lagrimas que cayeron en la piedra, haciéndola brillar con mucha intensidad cegando a todos, Deck retrocedió por la energía que desataba. Dentro de la luz, Pan sujetaba la piedra y en su mente muchos pensamientos la agobiaban, pues estaba triste, temerosa, deprimida y esos pensamientos soltaron una energía negativa. Después de unos minutos la luz se desvaneció y el primero en percatarse de lo que pasaba fue Trunks.

En el cielo se veía a una Pan muy distinta, ya no era la misma, su cara estaba pálida, su expresión era sombría, sus cabellos se mecían con el aire frío que se sentía, sus ojos eran diferentes, eran de un color rojo oscuro, hasta su mirada no era la misma, era fría, sin vida, sin alma, sus ropas habían cambiado súbitamente, a unas telas negras que envolvían su cuerpo, pero lo más sorprendente era que la piedra se le había incrustado en su pecho .

- Pan? ella no es Pan¿que le ocurrió a mi hija? – murmuró Gohan

- ella es Pan pero la piedra la ha transformado¡¡¿qué es lo que le ha hecho?!! -Trunks muy preocupado agarrando por el cuello de las ropas de Haku muy enfadado

- calma Trunks - Gohan trato de calmarlo, él al igual que todos los demás estaba extrañado del comportamiento de Trunks

- te he dicho que no sabemos como funciona la piedra, yo también estoy muy preocupado por Pan, pero no es momento de peleas. – habló Haku zafándose de Trunks

- como es posible tener tanto poder sin saberlo manejar? – casi gritó Trunks desesperado

- eso mismo digo yo pero si este poder está en un cuerpo resistente puede ser manipulado- dijo Deck. Y al oír las palabras de Deck se quedaron pasmados, pues él se había desplazado rápidamente hasta Pan y la sujetó y se fue volando, enseguida Trunks fue tras ellos

- ¡¡¡ NO TE LA LLEVARÁS MALDITO!!!

- TONTO!!! – dijo Deck lanzándole una esfera de energía azotándolo contra el piso - si quieren recuperar a su amiga, Haku se deberá entregarse como traidor, mañana por la mañana para que mi venganza esté completa, o si no despídanse para siempre de ella ¡¡¡RETIRADA!!! - y toda las naves enemigas despegaron.

**CONTNUARÁ...**

* * *

¿qué es lo que le susederá a Pan¿de quien es la voz que escucho?,¿qué es lo que trama Deck? Descubranlo en nuestro proximo capitulo titulado _"Pan Ataca"_

Espero les haya gustado sient que no haya sido muy largo o que haya dejado de lado aa los otrso personajes perro bueno esque esta historia esta más centrada en Pan y Trunks sorry, pero planeo hacer otros fics mejores de ésta misma serie, hasta la porxima

Artemis


	7. Pan ataca

hola queridos lectores gracias por sus mensajes ( ha! y por cierto ya arregle eso para los reviews anonimos), y... que más???.. has si!, este, disculpen mis horrores de otrografia , en serio hago lo que puedo y lo reviso varias vaces pero creo que aun así se me va uno que otro error sorry, bueno sigan con la historia.

**

* * *

**

**Cap.7 "Pan ataca"**

- todo es mi culpa – dijo Haku tirándose de rodillas al suelo

-a donde? A donde se han llevado a Pan?- preguntó casi histérico Gohan

- no lo se, supongo que al cuartel general - dijo Haku cabizbajo

Todos estaban muy pasmados ante lo ocurrido. No sabían como recuperar a Pan sin poner en riesgo a Pan o a Haku.

En eso Vegeta se incorporó y dijo...

- quiero que alguien me explique que es lo que está ocurriendo aquí¿quienes eran esos sujetos?, y ¿ por qué la mocosa se volvió darketa?

El hombre rubio le explicó lo que había pasado (por cierto su nombre era Tailor) quien los llevó a su nave, proponiendo como rescatar a Pan y recuperar la piedra.

- en primera que fue la transformación de Pan?- comenzó Trunks

- al parecer activó accidentalmente de forma negativa de su funcionamiento absorbiendo a la chica. - explico Tailor

- todo es mi culpa, tal vez me deba de entregar a mi hermano y así podrán recuperarla.- dijo Haku aun deprimido

- estas loco? Y dejar que ese maniático te mate? No, idearemos algo para recuperarla sin problemas. – propuso Goten

Mientras que en el cuartel de los Uronos, Pan se encontraba encadenada a un pilar en una gran habitación donde la gran fuerza que desprendía su cuerpo hacía flotar sus ropas y sus cabellos. Su mirada había perdido esa vida que había en ella, era como si le hubieran quitado el alma. Del otro lado del ventanal de la habitación de Pan se encontraba Deck y un científico, examinándola.

- es sorprendente mi señor esta chica descubrió como controlar el poder de la piedra, y mientras éste siga en su cuerpo será fácil utilizar su poder, ya que al parecer no tiene conciencia propia. – informó el Científico

- me parece genial.- dijo Deck

Mientras que en la mente de Pan...

- ¿qué¿Quien me llama¿por qué estoy en este lugar tan solo¿dónde están los demás¿por qué me dejaron sola¿qué ya nadie me quiere?...¿por qué?...( a lo lejos de su mente se escuchaba una vos que la llamaba intensamente) _"Pan, Pan,..."_

Deck se encontraba con ella ( ya afuera de su mente) mientras se decía a sí mismo...

- Haku no puedo creer lo que has hecho, pero me vengaré, te juro que la pagaras, pues he encontrado la forma más cruel de hacerlo...no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos. Esta chica es muy especial verdad?, te quitaré lo mas preciado que tienes -

En la nave de los "Freyos" ya en la noche, todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar y atacar por la mañana, pero ninguno conciliaba el sueño, solo se sumergían en sus pensamientos.

- que le voy a decir a Videl si fracasamos?, me va a matar si no es que primero mata a Deck, lo que suceda primero. U.U- se lamentó Gohan pensando eso

despues pasamos con Goten

- que mala onda, todo por no cuidar mas a mi sobrina , que clase de ejemplo le estoy dando UU . pensó Goten, en eso alguien entra a su habitación

- Goten pense que tenías pesadillas- preguntó Haku

-no, para nada ¿quieres pasar?- ofreció Goten

- gracias yo no puedo dormir. -

- yo tampoco puedo dormir estoy muy preocupado, pobre de mi hermano,... de Videl... de ¡¡Trunks!!.

- ¿de Trunks¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó Haku algo confundido

- ha ... pues veras el cariño que Trunks siente por Pan es muy grande, bueno eso era notorio, él me había dicho con anterioridad que siempre le ha llamado la atención desde que ella era muy pequeña, por eso digo pobre de Trunks, todo lo que ha hecho por ella y ahora se la quitan, pienso que es el que mas esta sufriendo en estos momentos.(aparte de mi hermano)

Haku se desmoronaba por dentro, no podía creer que uno de sus nuevos mejores amigos fuera un rival para él, y quizá él no era correspondido, se sentía muy deprimido, pues había perdido a su hermano, a la piedra y ,a su primer amor con un rival que no podía odiar pues era su amigo

- bueno me marcho a dormir, que descanses.- dijo Haku evitando que Goten viera su depresión

pasando a la mente de Trunks

- Ya lo sabía tenía este presentimiento, de que si no te decía pronto lo que siento después sería demasiado tarde,, pero iré por ti, cueste lo que cueste te recuperaré- pensó Trunks muy decidido

A la mañana siguiente ...¡¡¡BBBUUUUUMMM!!!!, CCRAAASSSHHHH!!!!

Estaban siendo atacados por las tropas de Deck así que todos salieron rápidamente de la nave de Tailor y empezó otra gran batalla.

Los zayayins solo esperaban el momento en que aparecería Deck para atacarlo, en ese momento en un claro despejado del cielo se encontraba él.

Deck se encontraba volando junto a Pan.

-Deck por favor deja a Pan yo me entregaré.- habló Haku

- hay hermanito, que patético eres, al parecer he descubierto tu debilidad - al oír estas palabras Haku se pasmó-- tu amiguita se quedará conmigo para toda la eternidad mientras yo elimino a todos mis enemigos, lastima que no puedas ver mi reinado junto a mi linda compañera - en ese momento Deck agarró a Pan por la barbilla y la acercó mas a su cuerpo, mientras que Gohan se ponía rojo diciéndose a sí mismo _"no te atrevas, no te atrevas.."_, Goten se quedó petrificado, Vegeta se sonrojo un poquito y se quedó inmóvil, Tailor se quedó sorprendido, Trunks se lleno de coraje y algo ruborizado, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar su nombre con mucho dolor.

Pan no parecía estar en este mundo pero dentro de su mente...

- ¿quién eres¿porque te conozco¿tu eres quien me ha estado hablando verdad?

_- así es – _decía suave la voz

- Por que estoy tan sola? Por que nadie esta conmigo? Porque no hay nadie que me quiera?- preguntó afligida pan

- _claro que la hay y esa persona esta muy cerca de ti._

- mentira la única persona que me quería mucho se ha ido para siempre!!- pan empezaba a llorar

...¡¡¡¡ PPAAAAAAANNNN!!!!...

- gastas tus energías tonto, jamás te escuchará, ahora pequeña has tu trabajo y elimínalos a todos.- ordenó diabólicamente Deck

De pronto un gran Ki se formó alrededor de ella y formó una gran bola de fuego que con trabajos los demás esquivaron. Su poder era devastador nadie la podía detener, mantuvo sus ataques hasta que los guerreros Z casi perecían quemados. Ellos solo esperaban hacer razonar a Pan llamándola ya que no se podían acercar a ella. Mientras que en la mente de Pan ...

-¿por qué siento este dolor?

- _debes de reaccionar Pan ...abre los ojos_

Y en el exterior...

Vegeta había intentado atrapar a Pan cuando Deck fuera distraído por los demás, pero cuando la tenía sujeta, una fuerte energía luminosa le dio una gran descarga. Aun así siguieron intentando y cuando fue el turno de Trunks al mismo tiempo en que la misteriosa voz reveló su identidad en la mente de Pan.

-... eres...tu...¡¡abuelito Goku!! - y se le avienta para darle un enorme abrazo

- Así es Pan, yo siempre he estado contigo, y solo quiero decirte que ya no estés triste, no me gusta que por mi tu estés así de deprimida nn yo también los extraño pero saben que siempre estaré con ustedes, además quiero decirte que si hay una persona que te quiere con todo su corazón y no hablo de Gohan o Videl, y me sorprende mucho pues no lo había notado nn. Esa persona siempre procura estar a tu lado en las buenas o en las malas - esas palabra sorprendieron a Pan recordandole una frase otra vez ("_porque yo estaré ahí, ya veras, aunque mil tormentas vendrán"_ )

- pe...pero... no creo que sea . ¡¡abuelito espera no te vallas todavía!! - Goku se había desvanecido como humo y una luz cegadora llegó a Pan.

Trunks había logrado soportar las descargas sujetándola por detrás y Deck no podía hacer nada ya que todos en una perfecta sincronización lo habían noqueado.

- Paan ...uugh..por ...favor ...reacciona...- las descargas eran mas fuertes hasta que toda esa energía absorbió a Pan y a Trunks en una gran esfera negra.

Dentro de ella parecían estar en la nada, Pan seguía sin reaccionar y Trunks recuperaba el aliento sin soltarla.

- Pan por favor despierta te necesito - Pan al parecer por fin estaba saliendo del transe- no te vayas...

- ... tr...Trunks?...

- Pan?...contéstame Pan!- Dijo Trunk sorprendido

-... no se si seas tu la persona a la que se refería mi abuelito y no me quiero hacer ilusiones,...a nadie le intereso - dijo en susurros Pan que seguía sumergida en su tristeza

- claro que si,...que no te has dado cuenta yo...yo te quiero mucho-

Pan abrió mucho los ojos recuperando su color natural. Trunks la había puesto de frente a él para decirle eso.

- no te creo solo lo dices por lastima!, además... tu... jamás sentirías algo por mi...y...- Pan fue interrumpida por un dedo que le puso Tunks en los labios dejándola pasmada

- recuerdas la nube?, en ese momento quería más que nunca que supieras lo que sentía para poder besarte, pero creo que el pánico a tu reacción fue más fuerte que yo..., y recuerdas la canción? yo sabia muy bien que estabas muy triste, por eso intente de todo para que tu sonrisa siguiera resplandeciendo _"voy a amarte para toda la vida no me importa si no te intereso, ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita oscuridad"_

- salir de la oscuridad... - pensó y le dio la mano a Trunks y después él la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo desaparecer la esfera negra y la piedra se hizo trocitos pues no podía contener tanto poder, regresando a Pan a la normalidad

* * *

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !!! hasta aqui le dejo porque que creen??...ya falta poco para que esto termine, apuesto a que varios de ustedes ya sabian quien era la voz, bueno pues esten pendientes ok?? haa y por cierto... no soy chico, soy chica para aquellos que pensaban que era varon ji ji y me siento muy alagada de que me digan "_Artemis- sama"_ nunca me habían dicho así, gracias!!!, bueno, sayonara!! 

_Artemis_


	8. Toma mi mano

cap. 8; "Toma mi mano"

Todos los demás se quedaron anonadados al ver bajar a Trunk a brazado a Pan (a Vegeta y a Gohan casi les da un infarto XD) al parecer los Freyos ganaron la batalla encarcelando a todos incluso a Deck que fue derrotado por los Super Zayajin. Gohan corrió hacia ellos y abrasó a Pan (quitándosela a Trunks)

- Pan me alegro de que estés a salvo hija.-

- Haa! Papá me estas asfixiando XD – dijo Pan después de ser abrazada por su padre y su tío mientras que Vegeta nada más miraba con su típica expresión de enfado Haku se acercó

- Pan..

Haku, perdóname, por mi culpa te puse en peligro y en un gran dilema-se disculpo Pan

Haku sacudiendo su cabeza y tomando a Pan por los hombros dijo - No, no Pan tu eres la que debe perdonare, fui muy descuidado y no pude protegerte, pero ahora estas a salvo y me alegra poder ver tu hermosa sonrisa una ves más - dijo con un gran sentimiento que se reflejaba en sus ojos e hicieron sonrojar a Pan

- pero...ahora que harás , que pasará con los de tu raza?, tu te has revelado ante ellos, te consideran un traidor.- pregunto preocupada Pan

En eso Taylor se acerca y les dijo

- No se preocupe señorita Pan, Haku ha demostrado ser un hombre de confianza y será bienvenido en nuestro planeta además con su ayuda y sus conocimientos podremos lograr paz entre las distintas razas y llegar a un acuerdo ahora que la piedra ya no está,

- eso suena bien no Haku? – dijo animosa Pan, él sólo se sonrojó mucho al escuchar los halagos de los demás

Taylor continuó

- le quiero decir, Señorita Pan, en nombre de mi raza - arrodillándose ante ella en reverencia - le debemos unas enormes disculpas por ponerla a usted y a todo su planeta en peligro, pero también le estamos eternamente agradecidos por su ayuda, gracias a usted la piedra a desaparecido y con ello el peso de ser sus guardianes, que más que deber parecía una maldición pues la paz en nuestro planeta era imposible con la piedra en nuestro poder, - Taylor se incorporó y dirigiéndose a todos los presentes - sin ustedes no hubiéramos podido derrotar a Deck y sus tropas, gracias, y ahora que esta batalla ha terminado es momento de que nos retiremos, una vez más gracias...Guerreros Zayajin.

Todos ellos, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks y Vegeta sintieron como un sentimiento de nostalgia al escuchar esas palabras, recordando aquellos días cuando peleaban junto a uno de los guerreros Zayajin más poderosos del universo; Goku, como que sintieron que lo que hicieron era precisamente lo que Goku hubiera hecho, manteniéndose en la memoria de todos ellos su espíritu jamás morirá.

Haku antes de abordar la nave de los Freyos, se dirigió a Pan una vez más.

- Pan, creo que este será el adiós,...me dio mucho gusto poder conocerte...yo...realmente te llegué a apreciar mucho, no te imaginas cuanto,... me hiciste descubrir nuevas emociones que pensé no existían, muchisismas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi - acercándose más a ella, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Pan se sonrojó y sorprendió por sus acciones e iba a decir algo cuando un dedo se posó sobre sus labios, todo esto no pasó desapercibido por Trunks quien permanecía pasivo pero algo incomodo

- No digas nada Pan, no es necesario, yo entiendo a dónde pertenece tu corazón - volteándose hacia Trunks y Goten dijo - Muchisismas gracias... Trunks, Goten, ustedes han sido los mejores amigos que jamás me imaginé tener, -se acercó a ellos para estrecharles las manos- por favor cuiden a Pan, sobretodo tu Trunks,

- descuida lo haré – se dieron una sacudida de manos como que sellando un trato de hombres

Haku caminando hacia la nave que estaba apunto de despegar gritó.

- MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS AMIGOS!!!

Todos los guerreros Z se quedaron a ver como cada una de las naves de los Freyos despegaba hacia la infinidad del universo para perderse en él

- sin duda este día fue muuuuuy extraño- dijo Gohan

- naaa! Tanto tiempo de estar con ustedes ya nada me parece extraño, - habló Vegeta dándoles las espalda para irse con su típico tono de enojado - ya me voy, de seguro Bulma ya se enteró de esto y ha de estar enojada por lo que pasó, a esa mujer no se le escapa nada!

Goten y Gohan lo siguieron mientras que Pan se quedó viendo hacia el cielo en donde las naves se habían perdido de vista, en su mente se decía

- _Abuelito, muchas gracias, gracias por devolverme esa luz y esperanzas para seguir luchando en esta vida, nunca lo olvidaré, porque sé que no estoy sola,... y nunca lo estaré _– se volteó hacia su izquierda, ahí se encontraba ese joven de cabellos lilas y hermosos ojos azules

-Nos vamos Pan?- dijo Trinks extendiéndole la mano

Tomando su mano los dos despegaron hacia el cielo lleno de nubes que parecían borregos, surcando entre ellas, en el basto cielo, entre las nubes, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de libertad que había en sus corazones al sentir el suave viento chocar contra sus rostros y alborotar sus cabellos. Se miraban directamente a los ojos, Pan sonrojada con sus ojos llenos de vida y Trunks con sus ojos azules la miraba con amor y alegría, perdidos cada uno con el otro, Trunks en un suave movimiento se detuvo y acerco a Pan hacia él en un abrazo, sus rostros se acercaban más y más mientras una enorme nube los cubría totalmente...

_"...ven, toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita oscuridad"_

**Fin

* * *

**

que les pareció??? este ha sido mi ultimo capitulo de mi fic Descubriendo Nuevas Emociones, espero haya sido de agrado para todos ustedes, les agradesco que se tomaran el tiempo para leer esta historia producto de mi loca imaginacion, espero dejen algun comentario ok? Tambien les quiero decir especial gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews MUCHAS GRACIAS! y pues sólo me resta decirles que esten pendientes de mis otras historias que estan próximas a salir (espero no tardarme mucho) Bueno gracias una vez más y hasta la proxima

_Artemis_


End file.
